


Somewhere in a Crowded City

by nellipot



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Submissive Timmy, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot
Summary: “If I had minded my own business two years ago, I wouldn’t have to think so hard so much.” Armie sighed at the orange-tinged buildings with feigned distress.Timmy scoffed at the suggestion, letting air bubble out of his closed lips. “I was always your business.”





	Somewhere in a Crowded City

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an allusion to the book or do I not know any cities well enough to describe them in detail? Hmmmm

Timmy glanced around. It was a mess of a room, dark with people scattered wherever space was available. The music pounded at a decibel that made it seem like even lyrics weren’t meant to be heard, let alone human voices. It wasn’t excruciating to be there, more so accepted, and made better by Armie being with him, because everything was made better that way. 

He danced because Armie was dancing, eyes closed and mouth wide with his head drooping to the side. He drank because Armie was drinking, eyebrows up as he tried to exhale the burning in his throat.

Armie laughed when Timmy started to hold on to the side of his tucked-in shirt because his head was too heavy to follow him in the room, and took him by the elbow to the bar to get a glass of water. 

“I told you not to match me, dumbass.” he smiled into his ear, hand curled around the small of Timmy’s back because the circumstance allowed it. 

Timmy tried to shake the drunk out of him, curls spinning around his head. They fell into his face as he leaned onto the bar’s counter, so he dragged a palm across his forehead to pull them aside.

“I’m okay, man,” he said, the words drawn out of him slowly. 

Armie leaned in close again. “There go _my_ fucking plans,” He paused. “No pun intended.”

Timmy’s head bounced up in recognition, eyes trying to open wider. “Nooo,” he whined, even making the effort to stomp his foot on the floor. They were gonna fuck, it wasn’t a question, it was the how that Timmy’s current state was ruining.

(“I’m going to tie you up when we get home, put you on my lap, and make you ride my fingers with your hands behind your back” Armie had said to him once, walking out of a press junket room as if he was discussing dinner plans. 

“I — yup, into that.”) 

It was like Armie always had it going in his head, how he wanted to have him. Timmy fantasized about walking around the house, naked and exposed for an entire day, ready for whatever whim Armie landed on. 

Would he be lying on the couch, head in Armie’s lap when the man’s hand ghosted over the curve of his pale ass, only dipping into the cleft whenever the sitcom laugh-reels got particularly loud? Would he be at the kitchen counter, looking for a mug in the cabinet when he got pushed over onto the cool granite, taken and filled with a hand pressed on his belly? He loved the thought of being played with.

Now, in that loud room, Timmy couldn’t muster up the restraint to unhook his fingers from Armie’s belt loops, or pull his nose away from the man’s neck as he slurred his pleas for a second chance. 

Even drunk, he knew what Armie surrendered to. He bit his bottom lip tender and spit slick, bearing his throat as he looked up at Armie, whose hands were gently trying to pry Timmy’s fingers from his hips. 

Armie gave him that look that was both distant and present, cursing and succumbing, his eyes flitting before taking Timmy by the waist through the crowd. There was nowhere to go, but why did they even need to go anywhere? Timmy wanted to be the one with the no-fucks-given attitude tonight. All he did was give a fuck. 

He smiled and waved at the people they passed on the dance floor, eyes crinkling and hands going to touch every shoulder he recognized.

Armie gave them all a “What am I going to do with him?” shake of the head. He was good at making people feel like they were in on the joke. 

“Little Timmy Tim’s gonna hurl, guys, make some space –” They passed everyone in the line and went straight for the bathroom door.

When the door was shut, locked, checked again, Armie pushed him up against the wall and held his face in one hand. 

“You aren’t being good.” 

His deep voice demanded attention, submission, but his tongue was only warm and soft as it licked slowly into Timmy’s mouth, his fingers still hollowing Timmy’s cheeks where they held his head up. 

Timmy accepted it, opened up immediately, his legs spreading apart for Armie’s knee to fit between. But the man's crotch didn’t go near him. 

“I’ll be sober in like, two minutes, I swear,” Timmy said breathily, poorly holding back a laugh and trying to convince Armie to get closer with a pull of his shoulders. Armie slid his hand to the side of Timmy’s throat, thumb pushing up on his pulse.

“It’d be too easy to fuck you in this bathroom; you know I’ve thought about these days for months?” He was trying to convince himself, now.

Timmy nodded. “I know who you are.”

He had meant to say I know _how_ you are, but the mistake was a better sentiment. He did.

Timmy’s words made Armie sigh into his collarbone just long enough to pull himself together.

He swung the door open with a booming cheer, arm around Timmy’s neck and fist in the air. Timmy let himself get dragged through the noise with a sleepy smile, a peace sign brought up to the corner of his mouth, not really having to play a part.

The polite time to leave probably would have been an hour from then, but they walked out the doors and away from the pounding bass, their ears feeling cloudy and full. Armie still touched him for everyone to see and it made him wish he was always wasted. 

“Maybe this was _my_ plan” Timmy smiled smugly. Armie rolled his eyes but his fingers pressed more firmly where they held up Timmy’s ribs, the closest he would ever get to preening. 

“If I had minded my own business two years ago, I wouldn’t have to think so hard so much.” Armie sighed at the orange-tinged buildings with feigned distress. 

Timmy scoffed at the suggestion, letting air bubble out of his closed lips. “I was always your business.” 

There was no reality in which that summer in Crema didn’t give them each other. It was beautiful, in the cheesiest way possible, and it was theirs, and they were trying to accept it for the asymptote it was, the thing they could get close to now but not quite reach. But that’s normally how memories felt. 

Their time together wasn’t a given anymore. It was clutched shoulders behind hotel doors, Armie opening him up with his jeans still around his thighs, sliding into him when Timmy was begging for it, because the next time could be slower, he would be good the next time. 

It was wistful phone calls turned heated, always by Armie’s doing, his voice lowering after the I Miss You. 

“Put your phone down, I want your hand on your neck just like how I do it.”

“ _God_ I’m gonna – oh, _fuck_ can I -”

“No, not yet.”

“ _Please_ ”

“Hand off, baby, you can do it, I have you.”

It was quiet mornings and laughter filled mornings and mornings that crept up on them when their eyes didn’t want to close, mouths didn’t want to stop, breaking between banter and kisses. 

“You’re so fuck-ing gooooone for meeeeeee,” Timmy said now, his careful demeanor drained by the booze.

“Yeah, just my luck to love the drunkest boy in the city,” He could see Armie’s laughs by the way they sounded. He was smiling kindly at him by the lilt of this one. 

“You know I can hear what you look like?” Timmy asked.

“And I can see everything you think.” He quipped back. They stopped at a corner.

“And what am I thinking now?” _To kiss me, to kiss me._

“If the pout of your lips is any indication,” he laughed, and did as he was told. 

When the walk to the hotel stopped getting dragged out by Timmy’s clumsiness, Armie closed their door, bent to unbutton Timmy’s pressed trousers and pulled them off gently. He undid the buttons that went up his stomach, his hand sliding on Timmy’s skin to push the shirt onto the floor. Timmy swayed more than he stood, letting Armie move his arms, move his legs, like he was there to be molded by him. 

He coerced Timmy into bed, crowding him under the cool comforter once his body was as bare. Timmy made grumbly noises when he reached to pet Armie’s hair and his fingers got sticky with whatever made it stand up. 

Armie leaned into his touch, beard scratching at Timmy’s palm, then pulled him to lie on top of his chest. 

“I’m ready, take me, I’m ready.” Timmy said, chin tucked in by his heart.

“You’re an idiot. We have time.” That was his laugh when his eyes were closed.

\--

He felt the bed, then Armie’s hand on his chest, then the pounding in his head in that order. 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” he groaned. He knew Armie was up when he started drawing patterns on his sternum. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Armie asked.

“Always,” He breathed. They kissed. It was gross, so they brushed their teeth.

They had breakfast, because Armie was playing with him now, he liked to put inklings into his head until they seeped into all of his mannerisms. 

“You’re acting as if you’ve never fucked me before,” Armie laughed, with eggs in his mouth. 

“Do I get to – you never let me finger you open” His voice trailed.

“You take too _long_ ” 

He’ll admit to that. He bit at the side of his thumb instead of the food in front of him.

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about?” He asked.

“ _Yes_ ”

Timmy's drunkenness had given him so much the night before, and had taken this away in the same breath. 

“You’re good at hiding it”

“I mean - duh.”

 _It’s not a whim_ , Timmy thought. _They’re never whims_.

He didn’t want to process this, so instead he whined. “I’ve been hard for an hour.”

“You big baby, it’s been like 15 minutes.”

“Take me to bed already” he put his hand on his forehead like a damsel.

His eyes went to the side as he watched Armie bound toward him comically, sweeping him up in his arms. He laughed giddily, mouth open.

Their fingers pressed on all of the default buttons. Armie liked it when Timmy held on to the back of his neck as they kissed. Timmy liked it when Armie hiked him up by his thighs. 

Armie threw him onto the bed, and he settled up against the headboard, hand pushing down his underwear hurriedly as Armie did the same.

He got his mouth on Armie’s dick as soon as he got close enough, hands gripping on his thighs as the man crawled his way up the bed. He savored it, he knew he was going to get pushed off soon. Armie let it go on longer than usual.

“Don’t be greedy,” He chastised breathily.

“Impossible.”

Armie brought Timmy’s hand up to his face, kissed his palm and guided him towards his hole. Timmy had died, surely.

He poured the lube on his fingers and circled him, pressed his middle finger into Armie just slightly.

“This is what I mean,” Armie groaned with his head back.

“I don’t want it to _end_ , though,”

Timmy pushed two fingers in soon enough, then three, with the feeling of Armie’s strong hands on his slight shoulders, thumbing at the dips in his collar bone as he moaned because of him, as they moaned because of each other. 

He held his dick in his hands when Armie rolled the condom onto him and when he sank down onto it again and again. He was dumbfounded, could only hold on to Armie’s hips and lick at whatever he could reach. 

“I’m not gonna last” He said. 

“I - yeah,” was all Armie replied.

He reached back to go down the crack of Armie’s ass, feel where his dick was sliding in and out of him, and watched this golden man tower above him, from the hair on his chest to the curve of his bouncing cock to his large straining thighs. It was everything.

Timmy came inside of him, with Armie not far behind, pumping come onto his pale chest. He pushed it around on Timmy’s skin with his finger as his breath came back to him, put his finger in Timmy’s mouth. Timmy swallowed around it gratefully. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

Armie wiped him down, kissing his body gently as Timmy tried to keep his eyes open. This was the laugh that made him shake his head. 

Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck, head lulling on his shoulder as Armie rubbed circles on his back, and thought about how maybe Crema wasn’t the asymptote, maybe it was each other they couldn’t get close enough to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just wanted Armie to bottom.


End file.
